


made to be melted

by JayofDiamonds



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofDiamonds/pseuds/JayofDiamonds
Summary: Jaebeom’s Valentine’s Day plans go inconceivably, irreparably awry, leaving him stranded on the living room floor alone, newly single, covered in chocolate, just in time for his friend and roommate Jinyoung to come home from work and find him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	made to be melted

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is inspired by the clip, you probably know the one, where Jaebeom describes covering himself with chocolate as a gift for his partner??? and we were all like b’scuse me???   
> 2) I am no chocolatier so if there are inaccuracies regarding the melting rate/hardening rate/consistency of chocolate in this fic… I respectfully ask that you overlook them.  
> 3) unbeta’d due to cowardice, sorry if there are any glaring mistakes!
> 
> \+ title is a paraphrasing of the quote “hearts are made to be broken”

Jaebeom had plans for Valentine’s Day. _Oh_ , did he have plans. Leaving the details mercifully vague, he made sure to stress to Jinyoung the importance of him staying out of the apartment until 4:30 pm. Always the considerate and accommodating roommate, Jinyoung had pointed out he had work until at least 5pm anyways.

True to his word, Jinyoung returns home at 5:40, bundled up against the thick February snow. For a moment, Jinyoung doesn’t look further into the apartment than the front hall, focused on wrestling his snow-covered scarf off, followed by mittens and hat, leaving his brown hair in fluffy disarray.

“Jaebeom?” Jinyoung calls out cautiously, unzipping his winter boots. “I’m home!”

Still in his winter coat, bag slung across his body, Jinyoung shuffles into the apartment and finally catches sight of Jaebeom.

All the furniture in their living room has been pushed away from the middle of the room, against walls to leave an open space. Spread across that space are a few pillows under a large sheet of clear plastic, and lying on his back atop it all is Jaebeom. Wearing nothing but a pair of torn black jeans, with a huge brown heart painted on his bare chest. Not painted, Jinyoung quickly realizes. It’s chocolate. Jaebeom has a huge chocolate heart across his chest, and he’s staring soullessly up at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Jaebeom greets him flatly, turning his head slightly to meet Jinyoung’s wide, shocked eyes.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung chokes out, staring hard into Jaebeom’s face to stop his gaze from wandering. “Uh, do you want me to leave?”

“No, no…” Jaebeom says idly, too dazed from an afternoon spent lying on the floor to feel any shame. Yet. “I need your help.”

Quickly shucking his coat and bag, Jinyoung dumps both in an unceremonious pile and hurries over to Jaebeom, embarrassment set aside. “Why, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m just… trapped.”

“Why are you…” Jinyoung gestures to Jaebeom’s chest, then around to the plastic sheet under him, “like this?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“That doesn’t- oh. You’re expecting… whatshername, Suzanne?” Jinyoung tugs his shirt sleeve up to look critically at his watch. 

“That’s not even close to… whatever. I _was_ expecting her. She broke it off.”

“Oh, Jaebeom...” Jinyoung’s arms drop back down to his sides and he kneels down beside Jaebeom, face twisting sympathetically and plastic crinkling under his knees. After another quick perusal of Jaebeom’s body, Jinyoung’s expression turns positively aghast. “While you were like this?”

“Oh, no. She just called me. Thank fucking god, right?” Jaebeom says, finally cracking a bit of a smile, albeit a wry one.

“Jaebeom, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says mournfully, sounding a lot more upset on Jaebeom’s behalf than Jaebeom himself feels. At this point, Jaebeom’s mostly annoyed.

“Okay, but I have a more pressing issue here, Jinyoung. I’m stuck.”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asks, leaning down as if he’ll see Jaebeom’s back glued to the plastic sheet.

“Well, I’ve been lying here for most of the afternoon. So the chocolate that was once soft, liquidy, and you know—actually I’ll spare you the details. But now it’s hard. I can’t get up, I can barely move, without it crumbling and leaving tiny chocolate crumbs everywhere.” Jaebeom nods with his head towards his left shoulder, where the heart has crumbled into a scattering of chocolate pieces beneath him. “And not only would that be potentially very dangerous for Nora, but chocolate stains are also hard to get out of carpets, furniture-”

“Where _is_ Nora?” Jinyoung cuts in, looking worried again.

“I put her in your bedroom.”

“Oh, gee thanks!” 

“She’s got all her stuff!” Jaebeom protests, struggling against the urge to gesture with any part of his chocolate-covered body.

“So you put her _litter box_ in _my_ room? I see.” Jinyoung huffs in mostly performative annoyance. “If the chocolate’s hardened, can’t you just… slip it off onto the plastic?”

“I just told you it crumbles! Plus it’s…” Jaebeom looks especially contrite for a moment, and lowers his voice, “my chest hairs are dried in…”

“All three of them? I see,” Jinyoung repeats, this time with much more amusement in his voice, fighting a smile. After a pause, Jinyoung squeezes Jaebeom’s forearm reassuringly and stands, letting the smile break across his face. “Let me check on Nora, then I’ll help you, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Jinyoung.”

“ _You’re welcome_ ,” Jinyoung says pointedly, moving towards the bedrooms.

As Jaebeom said, Nora and all her accoutrements are spread out in Jinyoung’s bedroom. With a sigh, Jinyoung closes the door behind him to stop her from getting out. Meowing loudly, Nora rises into a stretch from her spot upon Jinyoung’s pillow before striding across his bed to greet him, tail up.

“You’re going to have to stay in here a bit longer,” Jinyoung tells her, petting her head sympathetically. “Trust me, it is not a pretty sight out there.”

Nora makes a little chirrup of delight, so Jinyoung can only assume she understands the situation. He pets her for a bit longer, scratching under her chin, then double checks she has everything she needs before he leaves the room.

“She alright?” Jaebeom asks when Jinyoung returns.

“She’s fine. Sitting on my bed, on my _pillow_.”

“She misses you.”

Jinyoung scoffs. “I haven’t gone anywhere?”

“You’re always staying late at work with your hot new boss,” Jaebeom laments.

“He’s not hot!” Jinyoung grumbles.

“Mmm,” Jaebeom hums doubtingly, “that was literally one of the first words you used to describe him. And Jackson corroborated.”

“Jackson thinks everyone’s hot,” Jinyoung says, putting his hands on his hips. “But my _point_ is that I’m not staying late because he’s hot. I want to make a good impression. And his last admin assistant left things in disarray, this is just a transitional stage.”

“Sure Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung glowers down at Jaebeom, before lifting his eyebrows contemplatively and smoothing out his expression. “Maybe you’re right, I _have_ been staying late a lot. I’m exhausted. Maybe I’ll just go lie down with Nora-”

“Nooo,” Jaebeom groans, pawing at Jinyoung’s calf where he can reach it, pinching the fabric of Jinyoung’s slacks between his fingers to stop him from leaving. “No Jinyoung, forgive me, have mercy…”

Jinyoung lets Jaebeom stew a moment longer, before rolling his eyes affectionately at Jaebeom’s pathetic pout for sympathy. “Fine, let me get something to put the chocolate in.”

Grinning dopily, Jaebeom releases Jinyoung’s leg and watches from the floor as he moves into the kitchen and begins rummaging through cupboards and drawers. When Jinyoung returns to the living room, he comes armed with a large mixing bowl, a roll of paper towel, a spoon, and a butter knife.

Kneeling down on the plastic sheet by Jaebeom’s left elbow, Jinyoung sets down his tools and rolls up the sleeves of his white work shirt, neatly and precisely folding the cuffs over themselves. If he was really thinking, he would get changed, but foolishly he hopes the chocolate excavation won’t take too long.

The heart spans the full breadth of Jaebeom’s broad chest at the top, tapering down to a point just below Jaebeom’s navel. Jinyoung observes that more than just Jaebeom’s _chest_ hair has been slathered with chocolate, but thankfully the heart doesn’t extend below the beltline of Jaebeom’s jeans. In some places it has congealed into a rather thick layer, and stray drips of chocolate, now hardened, extend over Jaebeom’s shoulders and collarbones. Tiny cracks run over the whole surface, presumably from the movement of Jaebeom’s chest as he breathes and speaks. 

Jinyoung sighs, and picks up the blunt butter knife. Narrowing his eyes, he tries to slide the knife between Jaebeom’s skin and the chocolate. Unfortunately, Jaebeom was right to think it wouldn’t be so easy. Eventually Jinyoung resorts to scraping and chipping away at the dried chocolate little by little, stopping to sweep the flakes into the bowl every so often.

“Ah!” Jaebeom cries out, flinching. “Watch it!”

“What?”

“I’d like to keep my nipples, if that’s alright with you.”

“Ah…” Jinyoung says, pursing his lips apologetically and returning to his task with more care. After a moment of silence, he asks quietly, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“What, my nipples? This impromptu chocolate chest wax? Not particularly.”

“No, stupid.” Jinyoung smacks Jaebeom’s stomach which creates a loud noise and a small shower of chocolate pieces from the impact. They both wince, and Jinyoung peers down at his work slacks for a moment before sighing. “I meant the break-up.”

“Oh. I dunno.” Jaebeom valiantly resists the urge to shrug. “Not sure you’d even consider it a “break-up”. We weren’t dating, just fooling around since Christmas. It just sucks a bit.”

Jinyoung nods in understanding. “Because it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Because I thought I was gonna get some today and now all I’m getting is- _yeowch!_ _Jinyoung_...” Jaebeom whines when Jinyoung accidentally plucks out some hairs with a chunk of stubborn chocolate. “All I’m getting is whatever this is.”

“Impromptu chocolate chest wax. Aren’t you cold?”

“Yes.”

“Let me turn the heat up,” Jinyoung says, awkwardly getting to his feet as he tries to avoid getting chocolate from his hands on his work clothes. Absentmindedly, he licks off his fingers, and Jaebeom tries not to perish from sheer embarrassment as he watches. “This wouldn’t be taking so long if your shoulders weren’t so stupid broad. I think I’d better get changed too before we continue.”

“Slip into something more comfortable,” Jaebeom offers as a joke, and gets a withering glare from Jinyoung for his trouble.

From the floor, chocolate heart just shy of a quarter gone, Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung adjusts the thermostat, then disappears down the hall to the bedrooms again.

Not thirty seconds later, there is a knock on their door, and Jaebeom raises his head in alarm, plastic scrunching noisily under him and flakes of chocolate crumbling. 

“Jinyoung!” 

There’s a thump from the bedrooms, and Jinyoung reemerges, changed into one of Jaebeom’s ratty old t-shirts. The t-shirt’s collar is stretched out obscenely and the bottom hangs down to mid-thigh, giving the heart-stopping illusion of Jinyoung wearing nothing else. Jaebeom chokes on his spit and has a little coughing fit on the floor.

“Was that the door?” Jinyoung asks, pulling the shirt up as he walks by Jaebeom and offering him a concerned glance for his coughing fit. Under the shirt Jaebeom is relieved to see a pair of scandalously tiny shorts already splattered with lavender paint from when they helped Jinyoung’s sister redecorate last summer. Actually, _is_ he relieved? The shorts are loose, but very tiny by Jinyoung standards.

“Yes,” Jaebeom answers finally, panicked for multiple reasons at this point. “Who is fucking visiting us _now?_ ”

Jinyoung tucks the front of the shirt into his shorts just as he reaches the door. “Relax, I’ll just keep the door angled shut,” he calls back to Jaebeom, before opening the door a crack and sticking his head out.

“Sir!” Jinyoung greets the person beyond the door, which is most puzzling to Jaebeom. His body language changes too, somehow managing to both straighten his posture while also angling his scantily clad lower half more pointedly behind the door. 

“Jinyoung, I’m sorry for bothering you, especially at home. I wanted to catch you at work, but you actually left on time for once,” the voice is deep, and sounds teasing, like he and Jinyoung are close. And from work. Jinyoung’s boss? God, Jaebeom can only hope he doesn’t want to come in. “You left your work pass on your desk.”

“Oh!” Jinyoung’s head pops back around the door to glance hurriedly at his bag where it’s tangled with his coat on the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even notice, there was a bit of an emergency when I got in.” 

“Is this a bad time?”

“Well, it’s not exactly an _emergency_.” Jinyoung lowers his voice but Jaebeom can still hear his words echoing from the hall. “My roommate… was just broken up with.”

“Ah, and on Valentine’s Day? That’s rough.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung agrees, playing up the sympathetic friend. “I would invite you in, but…”

“No, no, I understand.”

“Plus you look like you have somewhere to be too.”

“Oh, these… these are actually for you.”

_“these”…_ Jaebeom considers what that could mean, staring up at the apartment ceiling in bewilderment. 

“I was going to have them delivered, but since I was coming to drop off your work pass anyway… I know you’ve turned down my offers to get coffee, but I wanted to make my intentions… clearer.” 

It’s still cold enough in the apartment to make Jaebeom shiver, and he wonders idly how high Jinyoung set the temperature to. Considers the terrible paint job on the ceiling that he’s never really looked at before.

“I see,” Jinyoung says, and Jaebeom can tell from his forced neutral tone that whatever is going on, it’s blindsided him a bit. 

“You don’t have to say anything now, Jinyoung. Standing here now, I realize it might have been a little inappropriate to come to your home like this, so I’ll take my leave. I hope your roommate feels better.”

“Thank you, I… I’m sure he’ll be alright. Good night.”

“Good night,” the other voice says, and then Jinyoung closes the front door.

And when he turns around, his arms are full of red roses, a very fancy box of chocolates, and his work pass dangling on its lanyard from his wrist.

“Oh,” Jaebeom says before he can stop himself, eyebrows shooting up. “Well happy Valentine’s Day to you, huh?”

Jinyoung doesn’t laugh, he just looks at Jaebeom like he’s holding a bouquet of poisonous snakes. Not a beautiful, no doubt _expensive_ , bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath.

“Has your boss been propositioning you?” Jaebeom asks after a pause, realizing Jinyoung is frozen in shock. “That doesn’t seem very professional.”

“That wasn’t my boss,” Jinyoung answers slowly, blinking down at the bouquet in clear confusion. “That was the CMO.”

Jaebeom blinks, also in confusion. “What’s that, like a CEO?”

“No, it’s like a C _M_ O,” Jinyoung says huffily, finally moving into the apartment again. “Chief Marketing Officer. 

“As opposed to a CEO which is a… Chief… Everything Officer.”

Jinyoung smiles indulgently down at Jaebeom. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“But he’s still above you. This CMO guy.”

Understanding what Jaebeom’s alluding to, Jinyoung nods solemnly. “Technically, yes, but there’s no chain of command from him to me. So like, he can’t try to have me fired if I turn him down.”

“Which you did.” 

“Eavesdropper,” Jinyoung grumbles, then shrugs noncommittally. “He’s only asked me out to coffee a few times, and I just thought it was because he’s Korean and we went to the same university, and he wanted to like… bond or something.”

“Sounds like he wants to _bond_ alright.” 

Jinyoung kicks a leg out in Jaebeom’s direction in annoyance, only succeeding in returning Jaebeom’s attention to the vast expanse of Jinyoung’s skin on display. “I didn’t realize he meant it… romantically.”

“What are you gonna do?” Jaebeom asks, eyes caught somewhere just above Jinyoung’s pink knees.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, now that you do realize how he meant it. Are you interested?” 

Jinyoung shrugs again. “Not especially.”

“Why? He sounded nice.”

“He is nice. I’m just not interested,” Jinyoung says, even as he looks down at the roses with an expression Jaebeom would readily describe as receptive and flattered. “Let me put these in some water quickly.”

“Actually, I just remembered… after that can you…” Jaebeom sighs, casting aside the remaining dregs of his dignity. “There’s some stuff in my bedroom-”

Jinyoung turns stiffly back towards Jaebeom with a look of deepest unease.

“-shut up—that needs to go back in the fridge. Or be eaten. And something that needs to be unplugged. You’ll know it when you see it. It’s _food related_ ,” Jaebeom clarifies when Jinyoung’s unease doesn’t wane.

With a long-suffering sigh, Jinyoung heads into the kitchen.

After turning up the thermostat again and carefully arranging the roses in a vase (which is actually a very tall glass jar Jaebeom’s grandmother lent them), Jinyoung shoots Jaebeom a peeved look and heads back towards their rooms.

Jaebeom simply lies, and waits, and stews in his regret and humiliation. Maybe humiliation is a bit strong of a word for it. Normally Jaebeom would proudly joke about his sometimes over-the-top and overenthusiastic romantic endeavors. But it feels very sour to be sitting (lying, immobile) in the ruins of those endeavours, having to expose Jinyoung to the sordid world of chocolate fondue fountains and, well, the concept of food on bodies in a sexual context. 

Which Jaebeom can only assume Jinyoung has never encountered before, based on everything he knows about him. And despite presumably attractive, presumably rich CMOs hand-delivering twenty red roses to Jinyoung’s door. Jaebeom grits his teeth at the thought. Of course Jinyoung deserves to be spoiled, just not by that guy. Whoever he is. It just doesn’t sit right.

“Should I even ask how expensive this was?” Jinyoung calls from the hallway, preceding himself as he emerges with the little chocolate fondue fountain in his hands.

“Eh,” Jaebeom shrugs, wincing as the plastic sheet sticks to the skin of his shoulders, “it wasn’t too bad. Probably less expensive than your suitor’s roses. _And_ it’ll last longer than the roses.”

Jinyoung pauses in his slow progression towards the kitchen, giving Jaebeom an indecipherable look. Actually, no. It’s a hurt little expression, the kind of hurt Jinyoung bottles up and buries inside himself to rear its bitter head another day. Jaebeom knows exactly what that look is, he just doesn’t _want_ to decipher it.

It’s a sensitive subject. Jinyoung doesn’t get many _suitors_. Any, actually. Which is crazy to Jaebeom.

“Sorry,” Jaebeom blurts out finally when Jinyoung begins to turn away. “The roses are nice. I’m just- I didn’t exactly get my money’s worth out of _my_ purchase, you know?”

After a contemplative pause, Jinyoung says, “I’ll put the whipped cream in the fridge,” then bends over to set the fondue fountain on the plastic sheet by Jaebeom’s head, plugging it into the extension cord under the pushed-back side table. “But we can eat the strawberries now. You can deal with the wine and the rose petals on the bed yourself.”

As he said, Jinyoung returns the two canisters of whipped cream to the fridge, and brings the bowl of strawberries over to Jaebeom. This time he sits down cross-legged, not worried about getting his clothes dirty, and scrutinizes the fondue fountain from across Jaebeom.

“So how does it work?”

“Make sure it’s level first,” Jaebeom instructs, basically an expert on chocolate fondue fountains after studying the instruction manual several times the day before.

Getting back up onto his knees, Jinyoung leans over Jaebeom to wobble the fountain experimentally. He shrugs and looks down at Jaebeom. “Seems fine.”

“Okay, next you switch it on.”

“Without chocolate in it?”

“It has to heat up,” Jaebeom explains, and Jinyoung nods, switching the fountain on. “The chocolate for it is already in a bowl in the microwave. You’ll… probably have to melt it again. One minute, then stir. Then repeat, until it’s melted.”

Standing up yet again, Jinyoung groans like an old man. “This sounds like more trouble than it’s worth.”

Definitely, Jaebeom reflects, especially now. That much bother to get laid? Absolutely. To just eat some chocolate? God no. After spending the day partially encased in chocolate, Jaebeom finds he might even be going off the stuff. Delicately, he grabs a strawberry from the bowl by his head and eats it. To think he spent a good half hour this morning cutting the leaves off these. He had such high hopes for the day then.

The “break-up”, if it could even be called that, is barely a blip on Jaebeom’s emotional rader. It’s the amount of effort for absolutely no payoff that’s really getting him down.

“It’s melting well actually! If only we could throw you in the microwave!” Jinyoung calls from the kitchen, making Jaebeom glower over at him.

Finally Jinyoung returns, holding a bowl full of melted chocolate with a tea-towel and looking very pleased with himself. To Jaebeom, it feels like Jinyoung’s been popping up and down and all around the apartment since he got home. Although Jaebeom realizes it’s probably extra noticeable because he’s stuck in one place, watching Jinyoung go to and fro.

“Pour it in,” Jaebeom directs, nodding when Jinyoung gestures to the right part. With the utmost care, Jinyoung pours the chocolate into the fountain, and Jaebeom wonders how clever it is of them to be adding _more_ chocolate to the situation. Whatever, they’re in it now. “Then turn the dial to start the flow.”

Jinyoung obeys, and with a rattle, the fountain starts flowing, liquid chocolate cascading down its three tiers.

“Wow!” Jinyoung cries, setting aside the bowl and sitting back on his heels to take in the fountain. “That’s so cool!”

Jaebeom can’t help but wallow in his smugness at the way Jinyoung’s whole face lights up in excitement. Maybe he’s getting his money’s worth after all.

Taking a strawberry from the bowl, Jinyoung dips it experimentally into the flow of chocolate, grinning gleefully when it comes out covered in chocolate. Holding his left hand to catch any wayward drips, Jinyoung brings the strawberry up to his open mouth, only to pause at the last minute when he catches Jaebeom’s eye.

“Oh, do you want?” Jinyoung asks, gesturing with the strawberry, which drips chocolate onto Jaebeom’s shoulder. They both grimace. “Oops.”

“I’ll have the second one,” Jaebeom says with a smile, drinking in Jinyoung’s pleased little face as he eats the strawberry. 

Fingers covered in chocolate, Jinyoung dips a second strawberry for Jaebeom, who gingerly moves his arm to take it. 

“Okay.” Jinyoung makes an aborted motion to roll his sleeves up before he remembers he’s in a t-shirt. Shuffling over to Jaebeom’s other side, he takes up his tools again. “Let’s get back to work.”

Carefully, Jinyoung chips away at the half of the heart covering Jaebeom’s left side. Constant strawberry breaks make it slow-going, but given half of the strawberries go to Jaebeom, he can’t complain. Although the liquid chocolate from the fountain certainly is _not_ helping.

Every time Jinyoung reaches across Jaebeom to dip another strawberry, his fingers get dipped a little too. Jinyoung then proceeds to lick them off. Chocolate drips onto Jaebeom’s already chocolate-covered chest. If it drops on a bare patch of skin, Jinyoung swipes it off with a finger, which he also licks off. It feels quite indecent to Jaebeom. Without the middleman of a finger delivering the chocolate from Jaebeom’s chest to Jinyoung’s tongue, it would be so close to what Jaebeom expected to get out of the day. For a moment, Jaebeom entertains the fantasy of that finger being his finger, delivering chocolate into Jinyoung’s mouth.

Jaebeom feels a bit warm now. When Jinyoung leans across for another strawberry, he comes close enough for Jaebeom to catch the scent of the cologne Jinyoung wears for work. It cuts through the slightly cloying smell of chocolate that fills Jaebeom’s nose. 

Lying on the floor for so long, Jaebeom almost forgot he had a lower half at all. But he regains that awareness now, uncomfortably, as arousal begins to coil slowly in his groin. 

“Oh!” Jinyoung cries suddenly, cutting through Jaebeom’s heated thoughts and making him start guiltily. But Jinyoung isn’t suddenly a mindreader, right? “I’m so stupid!”

Then he gets up, smearing chocolate from his hands on his bare knees, and hurries back towards the bedrooms.

Utterly bewildered, Jaebeom takes the moment to examine Jinyoung’s progress. Most of Jaebeom’s left side has been scraped clean of chocolate. Well, “clean” might be a bit generous. It’s still dried into his skin in places, but it’s good enough for Jaebeom to scramble to the shower without strewing chocolate pieces everywhere. Once the other side is done of course. Now he looks like one half of a pair of broken-heart necklaces.

“I should’ve done this from the start!” Jinyoung says, returning with his hairdryer triumphantly brandished high. “If we can just melt it a bit, it should scrape right off!”

“Ah…” Jaebeom mumbles in relief. So, not a mindreader.

With renewed vigor, Jinyoung delicately turns off and unplugs the chocolate fondue fountain, taking it into the kitchen. It’s probably for the best, but Jaebeom watches it go with mournful eyes anyway. Jinyoung comes back with clean hands, although his knees are still chocolatey, and plugs the hairdryer in instead.

“Tell me if it’s too hot against your skin,” Jinyoung instructs, switching on the hairdryer after getting into position. 

And the position is this: the short cord of the hairdryer forces Jinyoung to lean across Jaebeom awkwardly, so he rectifies this by kneeling over Jaebeom’s thigh, one knee slotted between Jaebeom’s legs. Jinyoung does it casually, frowning about the inconvenient length of the hairdryer cord. But Jaebeom has never felt less casual in his whole life. He feels both frozen in place, and aflame, like an ember sitting in the hottest part of the fire.

Don’t make this weird, he tells himself.

During Jaebeom’s inner turmoil, Jinyoung has begun to melt the chocolate with the hairdryer. Jaebeom is far too busy trying to corral his wayward thoughts to consider if the hairdryer is too hot against his skin. It’s probably fine. What’s _not_ fine is how dangerously close Jinyoung’s knee is to Jaebeom’s dick. The more he thinks about it, the worse it gets.

“Can I have a strawberry?” Jaebeom asks without thinking, raising his voice over the din of the hairdryer. He needs something to distract himself.

This was a mistake. Overextending himself to reach the strawberries, Jinyoung almost loses his balance. He doesn’t—thank god—but to prevent it from happening again, he swings the knee between Jaebeom’s leg over him instead. 

On one hand, Jaebeom’s dick is no longer knee-adjacent, and in fact completely out of sight for them both. On the other hand _Jinyoung is now straddling Jaebeom’s stomach_.

Jaebeom doesn’t have much time to recover from the development.

Jinyoung plucks a strawberry out of the bowl, frowns, and looks around, realizing the chocolate fountain is now in the kitchen. Without a thought at the implications, he drags the strawberry experimentally through the softened chocolate on Jaebeom’s chest, then holds it out for him.

But Jaebeom… _Jaebeom_ is thinking of the implications. How could he not, considering his original plans for the strawberries and chocolate. 

Feeling… daring, feeling _something_ come over him, Jaebeom takes the strawberry, liquid chocolate dripping between their fingers, but doesn’t bring it to his own mouth. Instead, he thrusts it forward when Jinyoung opens his mouth to lick his fingers, stopping just short of Jinyoung’s lips. An offer.

Jinyoung blinks at Jaebeom, mouth hanging half open. That _something_ Jaebeom felt crackles between them, as if the line of their locked gazes is a conduit. Solemnly, eyelashes fluttering, Jinyoung leans forward, taking the strawberry into his mouth in one bite. His soft pink lips catch briefly but wetly on two of Jaebeom’s fingers.

Chewing the strawberry, Jinyoung breaks their eye contact to grab a paper towel, catching a glob of chocolate melting down Jaebeom’s side. Rather than breaking the moment, it simply continues on. Jaebeom feels stupidly poetic about it, looking up at Jinyoung’s fluffy brown hair and twinkling brown eyes, cheeks rosy from the warmth. Worshipful and worshiped.

Jaebeom wishes _poetic_ was all he felt about the situation. It’s so hot he’s close to breaking out in a sweat. And he’s definitely noticeably hard. Why did he feed Jinyoung that strawberry?!

It should be fine though. Jinyoung is blissfully unaware, and Jaebeom can only pray he stays that way. Unless Jinyoung suddenly decides to get up and scrutinize Jaebeom’s crotch, which is unlikely. Or sits in Jaebeom’s lap… Jaebeom elects to stop that train of thought.

But of course, the inevitable happens. Jinyoung begins to struggle to keep up with the melting chocolate, switching off the hairdryer to focus on wiping with the paper towels. In his haste to catch a melting glob of chocolate, Jinyoung shifts his weight to sit back. Jaebeom’s so busy watching the muscle move tantalizingly in Jinyoung’s thigh that he doesn’t know what’s happening until the plushness of Jinyoung’s ass presses into his lap.

For a breathless few seconds, Jinyoung doesn’t notice what Jaebeom is painfully, excruciatingly aware of. Then his weight shifts again, adjusting the pressure on Jaebeom’s dick, and a puzzled look comes across Jinyoung’s face.

“What’s…” he starts absent-mindly, twisting to look over his shoulder at what he must consider an offensive lump prodding his bottom. With a startled squeak, Jinyoung’s body tenses up like an electric current has run through it, and Jaebeom knows then that the offensive lump has been identified. 

Shamefully, his cock feels even heavier at the thought of Jinyoung’s scandalized gaze being upon it.

Jinyoung shuffles forward on his knees and straightens up again so his weight isn’t on Jaebeom, but doesn’t stop straddling Jaebeom. Ears a vibrant red, and cheeks quickly catching up, Jinyoung begins wiping at Jaebeom’s chest again, eyes so unblinkingly wide they’re beginning to water. When he finally brings his gaze up to Jaebeom’s face, he’s distressed to find Jaebeom already looking at him.

“ _Sorry_ ,” they both blurt out at once, and Jaebeom wonders if his face is as red as Jinyoung’s. It certainly feels like it could be. His whole body feels on fire with embarrassment, and yes, arousal, and generally it’s just very warm. Sweat prickles along his back and under his arms. Jaebeom’s breathing is shallow and quick, and he’s acutely aware of where Jinyoung’s bare thighs press into the crests of his hips. It feels sticky where their skin touches.

“It’s okay,” Jinyoung is babbling, barreling along like he doesn’t want to have to hear the words he’s saying, “I understand, it’s like what you said earlier, you were expecting something today, it’s only natural that you’d feel… er, sexually frustrated-”

“Thanks,” Jaebeom cuts in brusquely, putting them both out of their misery. “That’s probably it.”

That’s _not_ it though, Jaebeom thinks. It’s fucking Jinyoung.

Just as much as he’s seeing it, Jaebeom _feels_ Jinyoung’s body over his. He can feel heat radiating off Jinyoung, and the sensation of Jinyoung’s closeness seems almost tangible. Jinyoung returns to his task, the tip of his pink tongue poking out from between his pretty lips in concentration, jaw going slack as if he’s about to take something into his mouth. He looks so red and pink all over, his flustered blush extending down his neck to cover the mesmerizing amount of skin left uncovered by the gaping neckline of Jaebeom’s old shirt. When he leans forwards, it hangs down further to offer Jaebeom a view right down Jinyoung’s chest, between two temptingly squeezable pectorals to his soft stomach. 

Jaebeom’s teeth ache to bite into Jinyoung. Even the remaining strawberries hold no appeal in comparison. Jinyoung’s bare thighs look so soft, Jaebeom wants to sink his teeth in and leave marks only they will see. For Jinyoung to go into work in his neatly pressed little slacks, feel the sting when he crosses his legs behind his desk, and be reminded of Jaebeom’s mouth between his thighs. 

This isn’t helping.

At this point, if Jaebeom were alone, he’d be putting hands on himself. He’d like to be putting hands on Jinyoung too. But his hands lie still and useless on the plastic sheet, as he himself does. As he grows helplessly harder under a much less oblivious Jinyoung, Jaebeom is unpleasantly reminded of one last element of his Valentine’s Day plan that he’d somehow forgotten. It starts as a nagging feeling of discomfort and constriction- there’s a bow around his dick.

For fuck’s sake, Jaebeom thinks at his past self.

Maybe a minute goes by, dragging by like it’s an hour, and with Jinyoung still on top of him, Jaebeom’s problem hasn’t gone away. The tightness of the ribbon around the base of his cock is becoming slightly painful. Finally he snaps, unable to bear it.

“Hold on,” Jaebeom grunts vaguely to Jinyoung, but it’s enough to make Jinyoung sit up on his knees and switch the hairdryer off, tilting his head questioningly.

Tongue-tied, Jaebeom doesn’t explain himself further. He simply snakes his arm down between Jinyoung’s legs to reach his own belt and fumbles to unbuckle it with one hand. Jaebeom’s careful not to raise his arm too high, but the loose fabric of Jinyoung’s shorts tickles his forearm temptingly. And Jinyoung doesn’t move, frozen in mortification and confusion atop Jaebeom.

After the belt, the button and zipper of his jeans are easy, and Jaebeom yanks the waistband of his underwear down just enough to expose the silky white ribbon tied around his dick. 

“God…” Jinyoung chokes out, his gaze helplessly following the dark trail of hair down Jaebeom’s stomach to the large white bow nestled in the curls at the base of his cock. 

Though he’s subtly appreciated Jaebeom’s physique in many a pair of low-slung sweatpants, Jinyoung’s never seen this much this close before. His brain feels fried, which is his only excuse for why he only leans back onto Jaebeom’s thighs to give him better access, instead of standing up, leaving the apartment, and assuming a new identity.

With clumsy, sweaty fingers, Jaebeom pulls at the ribbon. Suddenly undoing a simple bow is monumentally difficult, and Jaebeom wishes he would just burst into flames. After what must be hours of fiddling, Jaebeom unties the knot. But with the ribbon loosened, far more of his dick is exposed and visible to Jinyoung, and the refreshed blood flow means it’s going to get a lot _more_ visible. Leaving the ribbon loose, Jaebeom wrenches the waistband of his underwear back into place.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom says breathlessly, and he is truly, truly sorry. If only the heat could melt him into nothingness. Anything to not be here; feeling his dick grow harder freed from the confines of the ribbon, watching the telltale shift of his underwear, and knowing Jinyoung is seeing it all too. Jinyoung’s searing gaze affects Jaebeom like a physical touch. “It was- it was too tight.”

“Uh-” Jinyoung starts, only to be interrupted by his own clumsy, sweaty fingers slipping on the hairdryer switch and turning it on full blast. They both startle, Jinyoung juggling the hairdryer in his chocolatey hands as he tries to switch it off. When he reaches over to unplug it, the smell of his cologne distracts Jaebeom from the press of Jinyoung’s body against his.

It’s only when Jinyoung scrambles off Jaebeom to kneel at his left side again that Jaebeom’s brain begins to work again. As if a cool draft of air blows through, dissipating the humidity of their shared body heat clogging up his mind, Jaebeom can look at the situation with sharp eyes. 

The apartment is darker now, light dim and purple in the twilight.

Jaebeom’s chest is almost chocolate-free, smeared in places, but that’s something only a shower could fix. He considers the thrillingly embarrassing matter of Jinyoung being right there while Jaebeom’s dick is almost fully hard and on display. The shape of it in his underwear is undeniable, pressing the fabric up through the splayed open fly of his jeans. Jinyoung saw it. Jinyoung basically sat on it for a few seconds. Jinyoung’s ass was- 

Jaebeom stops himself, watching his own cock twitch like a horrific out-of-body experience.

With unsteady hands, Jinyoung begins to wipe Jaebeom’s chest with a wet paper towel—when did he get that—and Jaebeom props himself up on his elbows for the first time in hours. Jinyoung doesn’t stop his ministrations, and he _certainly_ does not look Jaebeom in the eye.

Taking the opportunity to assess Jinyoung too, Jaebeom lets his eyes wander. Jinyoung’s knees, hands, and forearms have remnants of chocolate on them, and he is still blushing a brilliant pink from his ears all the way down his neck. Jaebeom watches his chest rise and fall shallowly, taking in the way the thin material hangs between his pectorals. He glances down at Jinyoung’s thighs where he’s politely kneeling, seeing the way the loose shorts stretch tight around every part of him. And, like a final puzzle piece falling into place, Jaebeom can see the distinct shape of Jinyoung’s cock bulging at the crux of his thighs.

The truth is, Jinyoung has been getting as distracted as Jaebeom. Usually he’s quite good at remaining impartial and _unaffected_ , having already seen Jaebeom shirtless, pantsless, and on rare occasions completely naked. He files the image away and guiltily, shamefully, returns to it later when he’s alone. But after the accidental encounter between his ass and Jaebeom’s dick, Jinyoung has been acutely aware of every little thing, and has been fiendishly attempting to hide his interest ever since. 

Still unaware of Jaebeom’s gaze, Jinyoung fidgets, one knee moving slightly higher as he rubs his thighs together. So Jaebeom reaches out and puts his hand on that thigh, wrenching an absolutely erotic gasp out of Jinyoung.

“Yes?” Jinyoung says stupidly, like he’s answering the phone. He wants to writhe away, kick Jaebeom’s hand off him. Not because he doesn’t want it there. Jinyoung burns for Jaebeom’s hands to be everywhere on him, burns so hotly he feels consumed by the flames.

What can Jaebeom say right now? He sits up stiffly, anchored by that hand on Jinyoung’s thigh, fingers digging into the soft flesh of it. Moving as if by instinct alone, Jaebeom leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Jinyoung’s mouth. Instantly, Jinyoung responds, pressing his lips more insistently, more desperately against Jaebeom’s.

Kissing Jinyoung fills Jaebeom’s mind, feeling those soft pink lips at last, tasting the same chocolate on their tongues. But it’s not all he wants. 

After a day of stillness and listlessness, Jaebeom is finally feeling invigorated. Curling his other hand around the back of Jinyoung’s neck, Jaebeom surges forward onto his knees, knocking Jinyoung onto his butt. Plastic crinkles loudly, and their noses smush together in the commotion. Jinyoung pulls back to giggle. 

Watching Jinyoung’s eyes curl closed in gleeful amusement does nothing to douse the embers of Jaebeom’s arousal. If anything, it stokes them, and he dives towards Jinyoung’s neck. He wants to devour Jinyoung.

Jaebeom sinks his teeth into Jinyoung’s shoulder, feeling the give of his skin and hearing Jinyoung gasp. A hand comes up to grasp Jaebeom’s bicep. Jinyoung could push him away, but that couldn’t be further from his mind. Letting his head loll back, Jinyoung instinctively spreads his legs, giving Jaebeom a place to kneel.

“Can I take this off?” Jaebeom asks, hands pushing up the back of Jinyoung’s shirt, skating along the smooth skin.

Nodding, Jinyoung helps Jaebeom remove his shirt, curling his shoulders in as if to shield his bare chest from Jaebeom’s gaze. This time, when Jaebeom leans in to kiss his neck, Jinyoung lies back. The plastic rustles under his back, and Jaebeom follows him down eagerly, broad chest eclipsing Jinyoung’s vision. 

Jaebeom’s hands are all over Jinyoung, running up and down his sides, cupping his cheek to kiss him again, grasping his thighs. The give of Jinyoung’s flesh under Jaebeom’s fingers and lips and teeth is intoxicating. He maneuvers himself even closer, and Jinyoung’s legs drop open wider, welcoming Jaebeom between them. Jinyoung feels molten in Jaebeom’s arms, loose and pliant.

Head cradled between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, Jaebeom works his hands up from Jinyoung’s thighs, lifting Jinyoung enough to get his hands under him. When he finally sinks his fingers roughly into the fat of Jinyoung’s ass, Jaebeom lets out a grating sigh of bliss, and Jinyoung moans obscenely. Even through two layers of clothing, getting his hands on Jinyoung’s ass is pushing Jaebeom closer to the edge, like he’s a quick-shooting teenager again. Jaebeom can’t help the wicked grin that comes across his face at Jinyoung’s gasps and moans in response. So sensitive. Interesting. 

If Jinyoung could suppress all the embarrassing sounds he’s making, he would in a second. But Jaebeom seems to tear them out of him. He feels aglow with delicious humiliation as Jaebeom squeezes and kneads his ass with relentless focus. The rough fabric of Jaebeom’s jeans chafe at the insides of Jinyoung’s bare thighs. Jinyoung revels in the sensation, curling a leg thoughtlessly around the back of Jaebeom’s thigh to keep him there. When Jaebeom grinds their hips together, a powerful jolt of pleasure shoots through Jinyoung.

It’s been so long, and it’s _Jaebeom_.

He’s far too close to coming.

In a rush of daring, Jinyoung reaches down and takes ahold of the ends of the white ribbon where it hangs out of the waistband of Jaebeom’s underwear.

“That’s-” Jaebeom leans back slightly, voice breaking. “That’s still around-”

“I know,” Jinyoung interrupts, feeling more than just daring. What he thought was humiliation is melting away into something rich and powerful. Beneath Jaebeom, Jinyoung feels desirable, treasured. And terribly smug about it. Never breaking eye contact, Jinyoung offers Jaebeom a challenging little curl of his lips, and gives the ribbon an experimental tug.

Jaebeom chokes out a gasp, body going stiff above Jinyoung, and Jinyoung gasps back in delight. To think the weight at the other end of the silky ribbon is Jaebeom’s cock. The thought electrifies Jinyoung.

Pulling the ribbon taut, Jinyoung follows it down, fingers creeping slowly beneath the waistband of Jaebeom’s underwear. He feels through the damp curls there until he reaches the base of Jaebeom’s cock, prodding it clinically with his fingertip. It’s damp too, warm and straining against the fabric.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebeom says through gritted teeth at Jinyoung’s teasingly slow explorations.

“Spoilsport,” Jinyoung grumbles playfully, wrapping his hand delicately around Jaebeom’s dick. But he was getting impatient anyways.

Huffing out a relieved breath, Jaebeom’s hips stutter forward at the touch. 

Jinyoung still goes slow, squeezing gently, only stroking the underside with the pad of his thumb. Exploratory. He savours the weight of Jaebeom’s cock in his hand and wishes he could feel that weight on his tongue. Another time, he hopes. For now, he reaches down with his other hand and yanks the waistband of Jaebeom’s underwear down just enough to pull his dick out. 

“You should take your jeans off,” Jinyoung says, middle and forefinger parting to indicate the jagged zipper bracketing Jaebeom’s bared cock. 

“Right,” Jaebeom blurts out, dazed. He slips his hands out from where they’d been pinned between plastic-covered pillows and Jinyoung’s ass, and shakily gets to his feet.

A chill passes over Jinyoung, no longer blanketed by Jaebeom, and he sits up, letting out a huff of displeasure. He forgot Jaebeom would have to get off him to wiggle out of his tight jeans. Jinyoung watches from the floor as Jaebeom struggles to peel the jeans from his calves, and is struck by the opportunity presented to him.

Dick still hanging out over the waistband of his underwear, Jaebeom turns back to Jinyoung to find him kneeling neatly at his feet. Before Jaebeom can move to return to the floor, Jinyoung puts his hands against the front of Jaebeom’s bare thighs, stopping his movement. For a moment Jinyoung seems to get distracted, heated gaze dropping from Jaebeom’s face to his thighs. He squeezes once, then squirms, rubbing his own thighs together.

Jaebeom has some idea of Jinyoung’s intentions, or at least he hopes he does, based on the proximity between his dick and Jinyoung’s face. But again, Jinyoung is moving so _slowly_.

“Are-” Jaebeom starts, only to be interrupted by Jinyoung’s hands finally creeping inwards and upwards. It’s gotten so dark, Jaebeom can only see half of Jinyoung’s face, starkly lit by residual light from outside. And his eyes, glittering mischievously up at Jaebeom.

Jinyoung wraps a firm hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock, keeping his underwear out of the way with his other hand. Then, heart-stoppingly, even though Jaebeom is expecting it, dick straining upwards in interest, Jinyoung leans forward and puts his mouth on him.

Almost at once, Jaebeom wishes he had something to lean on, feeling liquified. Jinyoung’s plush lips leave wet, open-mouthed kisses all along Jaebeom’s cock, gentle and reverential. Jaebeom’s arousal smolders, cresting slowly. It isn’t just the sensation. The thought that Jinyoung— _Jinyoung_ —is before Jaebeom like this sets him ablaze even hotter, even brighter. 

Hesitantly, Jaebeom brings his hands up to rest atop Jinyoung’s head, from where they were clenched at his sides. Jinyoung makes a pleased little noise in his throat, so Jaebeom slips his fingers into Jinyoung’s hair. It feels unreal, Jinyoung’s head cradled in his hands, Jinyoung’s face pressed into the underside of his cock.

Then, tongue poking eagerly out as if accepting another strawberry from Jaebeom’s fingers, Jinyoung takes the head into his mouth. He doesn’t go much further down the shaft at first, running the firm tip of his tongue just below the head of Jaebeom’s cock, squeezing intermittently with both hands.

Shuffling forward on his knees until he is practically between Jaebeom’s legs, Jinyoung pushes on, taking more into his mouth. Still he doesn’t bob his head, or take it all the way down, as if he is savouring the feeling of Jaebeom’s cock in his mouth.

It’s the tamest blowjob Jaebeom’s ever gotten, but he’s upon the edge of ruin anyway. He tries not to pull Jinyoung’s hair too hard, or let his hips thrust forward, but _god_ does he want to. He wants to ruin Jinyoung along with him.

“Close,” Jaebeom blurts out, suddenly realizing how close he is, orgasm flowing like slow lava towards him.

Jinyoung pulls his mouth away with an obscenely wet noise, looking up. “Where do you w-”

But Jaebeom doesn’t have time for Jinyoung to be asking such an outrageously lewd question. He wants to be kissing Jinyoung. When Jaebeom drops to his knees, Jinyoung accepts him easily, guiding them down. Now Jaebeom kneels over Jinyoung, straddling his stomach and ready to burst.

Jaebeom kisses Jinyoung desperately, nipping at his swollen lips, and takes himself in hand. With the spit left from Jinyoung’s wet kisses, Jaebeom brings himself off across Jinyoung’s belly, groaning long and hard into Jinyoung’s mouth.

It takes Jaebeom a moment to recover, breathing heavily, arm shaking as it keeps him propped up above Jinyoung. When he opens his eyes, Jaebeom finds Jinyoung already looking up at him, bathed in multicoloured lights from the city outside. Eyes wide and owlish, Jinyoung smiles like he had at the first chocolate-dipped strawberry. Pleased with himself, but not smug. Just… happy, Jaebeom would venture to say.

“Are you…?”

“I’m… close,” Jinyoung says, although he doesn’t look it. Though his breathing is unsteady, he looks calm and, to Jaebeom’s discerning eye, his dick is only half-hard in his shorts.

“Do you want me to-” Jaebeom starts, but Jinyoung pulls him down for another kiss. 

Instincts kicking in, Jaebeom moves back to slot a leg between Jinyoung’s, and reaches a hand down while they kiss. Avoiding Jinyoung’s sticky stomach, Jaebeom cages Jinyoung’s cock between his thigh and the heel of his palm. Careful of Jinyoung’s balls, Jaebeom applies pressure once, and Jinyoung tenses up.

“Jaebeom-” Jinyoung starts breathily, only to jerk his head back and cut himself off with a gutteral noise, punched out of him. 

Then he comes, shooting across his stomach in bursts. As the throes die down, Jinyoung still gasping and writhing, chest heaving, come continues to pulse steadily from his softening cock. Jaebeom watches it in awed fascination where the pink head peeks out of the waistband of Jinyoung’s underwear. _Strawberry_ , his overheated brain offers.

“Off,” Jinyoung whines breathlessly, shoving at Jaebeom’s chest. “Too hot.”

With a pleased elation blooming in his chest, Jaebeom rolls off Jinyoung to lie beside him, gaze never leaving his flushed face. Jaebeom doesn’t feel entirely satiated, watching the motion of Jinyoung’s rosy chest as his breathing settles. He still wants to touch, kiss, bite. But for now, he satisfies himself with looking. 

Hand shaky, Jinyoung tucks himself back into his underwear with an embarrassed nibble of his lower lip, then lifts his head to assess the damage. Somehow, chocolate has smeared its way from Jaebeom’s chest to his. As for the mess on his stomach, well. They both know how _that_ got there.

“I’m _filthy_ ,” he groans, then huffs out a stuttered sigh, letting his head drop back onto the pillow. “And I’m still wearing _work_ underwear!”

“You have specific underwear for work?” Jaebeom asks, somehow charmed by the idea. 

Flopping his head over to meet Jaebeom’s amused gaze, Jinyoung mumbles teasingly, “You don’t?”

Still in his little pool of light, Jaebeom can see Jinyoung’s wide, silly grin, and it makes laughter bubble up in him. Jinyoung laughs too then, pleased to have said something funny, even if only Jaebeom would find it so.

When their laughter dies down, Jinyoung fumbles around in the darkness around them for the roll of paper towel and rips some off, daubing gingerly at his stomach. Plastic sheet sticking to his sweaty skin, Jaebeom sits up and reaches over to switch on the nightlight plugged into the wall. It casts a weak yellow glow over them. He doesn’t have the energy for table lamps yet, and the curtains are still open.

“Jaebeom, can I ask you something?” Jinyoung’s voice is quiet, but it cuts through the comfortable silence like a shout. Pausing, Jinyoung works up the courage to continue. “Was this just… a rebound kind of thing?”

“I don’t think so,” Jaebeom answers vaguely.

“You’re unsure?”

“Jinyoung. You’re my friend, and a friend I wouldn’t want to lose.” Jaebeom hurries on when Jinyoung’s gaze skitters away, lips tight. “While _I’m_ not above casual sex, I always got the impression that’s not your kind of thing. So, while this was… a bit impulsive, considering now we’re _both_ covered in chocolate, it wasn’t… thoughtless.”

“Then what were the thoughts?” Jinyoung asks, gaze returning to Jaebeom’s face. Though his tone is guarded, Jinyoung’s own face is open and attentive in the dim yellow light.

Jaebeom shrugs, then starts talking anyway. “We’re good together. I mean, I’ve always thought that. Admittedly _that_ wasn’t exactly at the front of my mind just now. It was mostly… you’re really hot and I’ll be damned if I let that CMO guy steal you out from under my nose!”

To Jaebeom’s surprise, Jinyoung lets out a blurt of delighted, high-pitched laughter, hand coming up automatically to cover his mouth. “Really? You were jealous?”

“I mean… yeah. I guess I kinda was.” 

“Because he wants to date me?”

“Yeah.”

Jinyoung nods thoughtfully, curling on his side towards Jaebeom and shivering slightly. “So does that mean you want to date me?”

The plastic underneath them rustles noisily, trying to stick to Jaebeom’s back as he turns to face Jinyoung. Propping his head up in one of his hands, he considers it. “Honestly, the more I think about it, the better it sounds.”

“Okay, I accept,” Jinyoung says, blinking up at Jaebeom with his big, brown eyes. 

“ _Really?_ ”

Jinyoung smiles in amusement, eyes crinkling shut for a moment. “Why are you surprised?”

“You never seemed interested in me.”

“I am interested in you.”

“I mean after what just happened… So you really aren’t interested in that CMO guy?” Jaebeom asks, mostly joking. No harm in double checking. “Even with the roses? Is it because of me?”

“No. I mean, I never expected anything to happen between you and I, so I wasn’t waiting around for that or something,” Jinyoung explains honestly, reaching a hand out to touch Jaebeom’s chest, absently rubbing a smear of chocolate. “I liked the roses. I just think dating someone else in the workplace could get… messy.”

“As opposed to this, which is so _not_ messy.”

Jinyoung pulls a face, opening his mouth to retort, only to be interrupted by a loud rumble from Jaebeom’s stomach.

“I am _not_ making dinner tonight,” Jinyoung says instead, even as he becomes aware of his own hunger. Apparently snacking on chocolate and strawberries only goes so far. He gives Jaebeom’s bare stomach a pat as if to chastise it for interrupting the conversation, and startles to see Jaebeom’s dick still hanging out. “And would you put that away!”

“Geez,” Jaebeom grouses, rolling onto his back and tucking himself back into his underwear. “I’ll order takeout.” 

“We should shower first, before the chocolate dries again.”

Jaebeom leans over and gives Jinyoung a sound, chocolatey kiss, before pulling away with a devilish smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> orz
> 
> thank you for reading pls leave a comment if you liked [flees]


End file.
